


Tornadoes Don't Eat Cake

by DeanCasAndSammy



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCasAndSammy/pseuds/DeanCasAndSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has a routine. It's good. Then a human tornado called Pete Wentz shakes everything up and no one is ever the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tornadoes

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, I work in a vintage tearoom and wanted to write a Bandom fic. Pretty much everything except the name of the tearoom and the people in the fic is actually how it happens at my work, down to the sassy comebacks and everything.

Patrick Stump _loved_ his job. Really, he did. He owned a cosy little vintage tearoom, where he got to make tea, cakes and a small selection of food for people who never had a bad thing to say about anything. He loved it. It was small, usually busy, and the regulars and his staff made every day fun. What he hadn't counted on, was his nice little routine being shaken up by the human equivalent of a tornado.

This tornado, as he later found out, was alternatively known as Pete Wentz.

........................................................................................................................................................

Every morning, Patrick opened up his tearoom at 8am, and made a spur-of-the-moment decision 30 seconds before he got his mixing bowl out what cakes he'd make before he flipped the sign around from closed to open at 10am (11am on a Sunday. What? He deserved a lie in one day a week)

Brendon usually sauntered in with a wide grin at around 9:30, buzzing with energy Patrick didn't think it was possible for one person to possess. He'd sing something at Patrick as a greeting, usually whatever was blasting from his headphones at the time, then begin arranging the shop floor for business, still singing, and occasionally dancing as he carried chairs outside.

Then, at around 10:15, sometimes earlier or later, but never later than 11, Hayley would rush through the door in a blur of orange hair and frantic apologies, and immediately start washing up as penance for being late to work _again_.

Normal. Routine. Safe.

Until it wasn't.


	2. The Changes Begin

The day started as normal, Patrick placing the cakes on cake stands in the front counter, turning on the music and clipping Brendon behind the ear as he tried to steal the mixing spoon before Patrick was done with it.

"But -"

"Nope. You can have it when I'm done, Bren'. Not before."

Patrick could feel Brendon pouting behind him, and knew his brown eyes would be sorrowful and pleading. With a sigh, Patrick quickly finished spooning mix into a loaf tin, then handed Brendon the spoon to lick, and Hayley the bowl to wash.

"Man-child." he snarked as he put the final cake in the oven, standing up to see Brendon shrug, unashamed.

"Yeah, pretty much. Hayley, you want this?"

Turning up her nose at Brendon, she shook her head and flicked water at him. "No thanks. I'd rather not share bodily fluids with Ryan."

Patrick burst out laughing at the scandalised look on Brendon's face, then waved as their first customer walked in.

"Hey Gee. Usual?"

The redhead nodded gratefully, collapsing into a chair at the table closest to the open kitchen. "Yeah. Why does Brendon look like Hayley just slapped him?"

"Because he thinks nobody knows that he's been shacking up with Ryan Ross for the past three months." Patrick grinned, handing Gerard a black coffee in his favourite teacup. Strangely, Gerard's favourite teacup was a delicate shade of blue, with a golden rim.

Gerard threw back his head with laughter as Brendon spluttered behind Patrick, and that was how their second customer found them.

"I don't want to know." the tall man said, sitting slowly in the seat next to Gerard and taking a sugar lump from the bowl on the table.

Patrick frowned, as usual. "Really Mikey? You could just put your sugar in your coffee. Like a normal person."

Mikey and Gerard Way. Brothers. Similar, yet so very different. And always Patrick's first customers. Coffee and toast.

"I might have tea today." Mikey calls to Patrick, who's gone back into the kitchen and moved to pour Mikey's usual milky coffee. He stops dead, blinking in shock. Mikey never gets anything but coffee, and a slice of dry toast.

"T-Tea? Which one?" Patrick thinks he manages to mask the tremor in his voice quite well, but judging by the concerned look Hayley gives him, he might not have done as well as he thought.

"Mint, please." Mikey nods at Patrick, who blinks a few times, then jumps when Hayley puts the black canister of tea in his hands. He moves on autopilot, preheating the teapot, putting in a level scoop of the loose leaves, then setting the timer for 3 minutes once the teapot's full.

Brendon takes the tea, along with the toast for both brothers, leaving Patrick with his thoughts. Mikey didn't get coffee. Mikey always gets coffee. Was something wrong with the coffee? Maybe Mikey was ill and couldn't drink coffee anymore? Oh God, what if Mikey was ill?

"Boss?"

Hayley's hands on his arms made him look up. "Calm down." She whispered. "Mikey's meeting someone who doesn't like the smell of coffee, that's all. Brendon asked. There's nothing to worry about."

Patrick let his breath rush out as he nodded slowly, watching Brendon distract Gee and Mikey so they didn't notice his little freak out. Patrick wasn't good with change, it triggered frantic thoughts that led to hyperventilating and collapsing at work. Well, if Hayley or Brendon didn't get to him and calm him down in time.

"Alright...I'm alright. Hayley, sandwiches please. 4 rounds of each. Brendon, you forgot to take the signs out."

Hayley nodded, moving to the counter next to the oven and pulling out a brown board to make the sandwiches on. Brendon huffed, but took the signs out as asked.  
Patrick was about to ask Mikey who he was meeting, but was interrupted by a loud voice from the door.

"Buenos días, Patrick, la luz de mis ojos!"

Rolling his eyes, Patrick moved to the front counter and started cutting a piece of the chocolate brownie he'd made. "Morning Gabe. You know, you really shouldn't say things like that. Bill might think you're not over me." He shot a grin at Gabe's boyfriend, William, who mock-glared at him, putting a possessive hand on Gabe's chest before he cracked and grinned at Patrick.

Gabe tutted. "Bilvy's fine, aren't you, querido?" He then winked at Patrick, who felt his face heat up as he handed the brownie to the tall man.

"Just...just go sit, Gabe. And try not to scare off customers today."

A laugh was all the answer Patrick got.

............................................................................................................................................

After a couple of hours of customers steadily pouring in, Patrick sent Brendon on his lunch break, and started making his own. Hayley and Brendon were perfectly capable of holding down the fort while he sat outside, he knew.

He moved to the counter, to check the soups in the fridge underneath it, then felt his breath rush out of him like he'd been punched in the gut.

Brendon was stood at the door, his lunch in hand, talking animatedly to a man Patrick had never seen before. Oh, who was Patrick kidding, Bredon was always talking animatedly. To everyone.

Patrick didn't know what it was, but there was something about the man in the doorway that was making Patrick feel jittery and uncomfortable. The feeling got worse when Mikey stood up and waved the man over.

"Patrick, can Pete have a tea, and...I don't know what you want...?"

Pete glanced at the counter quickly, then shrugged. "I don't eat cake."

Patrick nodded weakly, his hands beginning to shake. This was the man who was changing things. Pete. This was the glitch in his routine. "I can give you soup, or sandwiches, if that's what you'd like...?"

Pete's whiskey-coloured eyes flicked to Patrick's face, and he smirked slightly. "What if you're what I like?"

Patrick managed to keep his head long enough to get out a slightly garbled sentence. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not for sale, Hayley, I'm going on my lunch, serve him please?"

Hayley was immediately at the counter, staring at Pete challengingly, while Patrick made his way out the door and collapsed onto the chair next to Brendon, who took one look at him and pulled him into a hug, muttering reassurances.

"It's ok, boss...Calm down..."

Patrick felt a slight pressure on his forehead, and flicked his eyes up to see Gabe standing over him worriedly.

"It's ok, pequeño. You'll never see him again, after today. It's alright. Nothing's changing."

Gabe kissed his forehead again, then brushed through his hair comfortingly, before pulling his hand away from Patrick's head and taking William's hand. "We'll see you both tomorrow."

Patrick nodded, his breathing coming a little easier after Gabe's reassurance. He straightened, and looked inside the shop to see how Hayley was coping by herself. His eyes didn't even make it to Hayley, before they were caught by two brown eyes that gazed at him and wouldn't let him go. Pete.

According to Gabe, it was just for today...that didn't mean Patrick had to like it. Pete was...Pete was not something good. Patrick could tell. Everything was going to change now. Mikey didn't even like mint tea, but was apparently drinking it because of Pete, and Gabe hadn't called him pequeño since they split up but he did today because of Pete...

Everything was going to change for Patrick, all because of a little man with dark hair, tanned skin and eyes the colour of Jamesons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Spanish was taken from google translate, so I'm sorry if it's inaccurate. Gabe says:
> 
> "Morning Patrick, light of my eyes!" when he arrives  
> "dear" when he's talking to William Beckett  
> "little one" when he's talking to Patrick


End file.
